very first accident in a series of many
by StanleyCakes
Summary: Written for a friend based on the prompt "I want to be the closest I can be to you". Enma/Tsuna, 0027


**Warning:**

it contains sex, but not very graphic or specifically descriptive… at all. Just thought I'd put a warning, just in case anyone besides Maru tries to read this.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Tsuna held his breath subconsciously as Enma's lips slowly neared his own. He was so nervous that he only noticed he wasn't breathing when his lungs made him gasp for air. The body hovering over him fought back a snicker with little success, gently placing one hand on his hot cheek. Solely the word "cute" left those chapped lips first, then his tongue darted out to wet the lips it had come from. Sawada had a sudden impulse of wanting to run his fingers through the messy, red hair and pull him back down to demand another kiss, but resisted it as he had done with many impulses that night.

He noticed that the other boy had grown impatient when he saw the yearning reflected in his expression and felt the bandaids on his fingers travel down his fidgeting body. His back felt unnecessarily heavy against the sheets; to Tsuna it was almost like he had never been this naked before. "_Ah-!_ what are you _touching_…?" he whined, slowly feeling his restless hands growing warmer, nearly burning with a will to touch his lover's skin. His cheeks were burning with an even stronger will to hide in the pillow.

Enma leaned in closer and said _"I just want to be the closest I can be to you."_ His face looked slightly apologetic and Tsuna's eyes widened noticeably at his words. "But… as I thought, do you dislike it, Tsuna-kun?" A wave of unfair but also uncomfortable guilt washed over him; he felt like he wanted to cry. Why did he always end up being the bad guy in everything? "I, I do like it! It's just… _scary_. Won't it hurt?"

The redhead above him had the nerve to smirk, but in a way that he could still feel and overwhelming amount of kind intent and the love he had confessed, so he couldn't feel mad in any possible way… it was really unfair. Tsuna finally gave into his impulse and hugged him tightly, cautiously whispering next to his ear.

_"Me too… I want to be close too. I mean, you know… Anything is okay, if it's Enma."_

When the heat was pushing into him, forcing it's way in deep, he couldn't help making weird noises as he hugged the other boy even closer. It did hurt, at first, but he was so focused on being so impossibly close to this precious person that all the care in the world he ever had seemed to leave his mind as fast as the breaths and embarrassing sounds left his throat. They were panting and moving together, and even their hearts were beating as one. Tsuna's toes curled by themselves when his legs were lifted by confident hands.

_"Tsuna, I love-"_

"Hide and seek!"

He woke up abruptly, his eyes trying to adjust to the bright sunlight coming from the window. Something quite heavy was bouncing on his stomach wildly and it's voice made his ears ring painfully. "Tsuna will play with me! Hide and seek! Hide and seek!" His vision focused inon Lambo's round face when he squinted. He lifted the child up easily and put him down on the floor dismissively "Not right now, Lambo," he answered him and was immediately startled by the little boy's loud laughter.

"Tsuna pee'd the bed!" Lambo stood up proudly and pointed mockingly. "What-!" Tsuna slowly looked down at his sheets and his face flushed when he noticed that they _were_ dirty. "_Gwahahaha!_ Who's the kid now! Lambo will go tell Maman!" The cow sprinted off, out of the door. "Don't-! It's not-!" He wailed it's name, but he was gone. The thought of sprinting after him did occur, but he realized that it would be even more embarrassing to run around the house in his current state.

He recalled the dream, and suddenly all he ever wanted to do was to hide in a hole forever. If you shot him with a dying will bullet, he'd dig his way to the other side of the earth. Tsuna had just had his first wet dream! And it was about best friend, too… how the hell would he ever be able to face him again? He considered faking a fever and staying home when his home tutor flew in through the window and made everything just… so much worse.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x **

**A/N:**

Sorry, Maru. I did mean to write porn, but it just became like a love letter instead. I hope you don't mind. It wasn't even really 0027….. somehow I feel like I've failed you. (ﾉ◠ヮ◠)ﾉ*:･ﾟ┻━┻ ✧

this is written for u/1617034/ , she writes amaaaaazing 0027 so if you haven't checked her stories out, go do it!


End file.
